10 Relationships of Harry Potter that Might Have B
by goddessa39
Summary: A series of drabbles on possible other universe events that may have been completly different, but weren't.


**10 Relationships of Harry Potter that Might Have Been Different…**

_By the edicts of JK Rowling, Harry and co are not mine and I make not monetary profit from the writing of this… fic…_

**

* * *

1. Ron, Hermione**

Troll bogies join the end of Harry's wand as he hangs on to the back of the troll to distract it from Hermione's presence. He flails under the troll's confusion but hangs on. Ronald Weasley is standing there and has to be coached. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the club floats high, just to confuse the troll from its last problem. It's dropped and hits its head. Harry climbs off before the foundations of the school shimmy under the dropped troll.

"What is going on here?!" a voice shouts and Hermione flinches under the cold gaze of the Transfigurations Professor. She lies right in her face. "They came after me," professor and the boys that will be her two friends look at her in complete astounded awe. Hermione Granger, know-it-all of Gryffindor tower, lies to her favorite professor? Will the wonder never cease! And they are awarded points and walk off.

They do not see the other professor all had been suspicious about. They do not see the spells come to take them away. But at the last minute, Harry Potter flashes back to a Halloween years before when he was still in a crib, and he thinks that maybe the light will be kind enough to take him with those he loves.

Three bodies hit the ground and for a moment Tom Riddle in the body of Quirenius Quirrell is the victor. But he passes on two because though Snape hated him, he was a Slytherin and bows to no one. And maybe Lily's green eyes would stop haunting him…

**

* * *

2. Ginny Weasley**

The Chamber is dank and cold and the basilisk lays dead before him. For half a second, the Boy-Who-is-Dying lets himself be proud that he saved the damsel in distress. He sees her red hair shimmy on the ground and she opens her coffee eyes and looks around, distressed and not at all sure what is going on.

"Harry?"

"Ginny, you need to leave now."

"Harry!" she distresses, finding that his right hand is no longer moving and her hero is pale and getting whiter by the second. She can see the little boy now and does not even notice the snake. "You're hurt!"

"No-I'm okay. But you need to get away, Ginny." She nods, but is too pale herself.

"Ha-Harry, I d-don't feel so g-good," she chatters, suddenly freezing. She feels empty she realizes and lays back down, with her head on Harry's knee. They die together, leaning on the other for support. Neither could have called the phoenix because never were really thinking of the Great Albus Dumbledore.

**

* * *

3. Daphne, Tracy, Blaise (fem)**

The three girls are removed from the world but lean on each other. They are on a big bed in Slytherin green and darker shades that might as well have been black. They are quiet and relax with the other two they trust.

He walks in and they look up. Emerald Green meets Purple and Blue and Black.

"What is it you wanted to see me about," he asks and suddenly he is no Gryffindor lion but a dragon protecting his prospects and his future.

They could understand that, but were shaken by the change and shock that they had never seen it, never been able to find it was there. "We need protection," Daphne says. They stand up together, clothes falling to the floor and uglifying glamours slipping off of them.

**

* * *

4. Draco Malfoy**

He protects what is his and Draco Malfoy does not understand this until he beats up a first year Hufflepuff. Before he can make another kick to the already distressed creature, the light and color fall away and he looks around. What the bloody hell is going in? Something hits him and he falls, but instead of hitting the ground he falls through it and into a cubicle room. It's cement and he panics. He crawls around and finds no entrance or exit.

Draco Malfoy fears.

The blonde head shoots up when he realizes that he is no alone. Something else is there. His head suddenly bursts into pain as something strikes him. A kick to the ribs sends him into a moaning frenzy. Something hits his mouth again and he is given a number of other strikes until he is backed in a corner and crying, blood leaking form his mouth.

"Wha-what do you want?" he strangles out.

There is only a humorless laugh that sends chills up his spine and he discovers something scarier than Voldemort. A pair of glowing eyes, slitted like a snake stare down at him in the dark and he is too enraptured to scream now.

"Careful hatchling, else you tickle a sleeping dragon." Says the voice, a grating hardness he doesn't recognize. And then the other presence floats into the ceiling and disappears, leaving the Malfoy heir in a whole in the ground with no wand and no way to get out.

Harry Potter saunters away helping a first year Hufflepuff to the infirmary. There will be no inquiry for the young new student but there will be for the blonde ponce. Unlike the Hufflepuff's injury, there will be no answers found. The young Hufflepuff does not like death or pain but is suddenly so glad he signed up for the DA of Harry Potter.

**

* * *

5. Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

She looks at the cradle with the boy child of her younger sister whom she hadn't seen in years, hadn't wanted to. But then she realizes that it had been her fault and not Lily's for their parents' death.

Mrs. Dursley takes her wand from a hidden drawer and draws a warming charm around the sleeping baby. She thinks about what she could do, and glamours her body to something different, to a clean cut woman without bruises and red hair.

Her husband is angry at the _freak_ and she cringes. She can hear him yell at her own Duddykins and wishes to herself that she were strong. And then the boy's eyes open, startling green of her sister, and she knows what she has to do.

She sneaks down to the cellar where her Husband has just began hitting _her freak of a son_ and raises her wand, "Avada Kedavra" and she whisks her two baby boys away.

**

* * *

6. Dudley Dursely**

Dudley Dursley is a spoiled boy who gets what he wants and knows it. But even he is given to moments of insight. When his father goes to work or his mother is off to talk to some neighbors, he wonders about _It_. _It_ is in the closet under the stairs and sometimes makes keening sounds low in _Its_ throat.

When his parents are away, the kitten will play so to speak. So he opens the door and stands there, seeing nothing inside but dark. Dudley reaches his hand in and finds skin, both flinching away. But Dudley is a curious boy, and he reaches back for the skin to find a hand, and pulls it out.

There is a pale boy with black hair. And the only color is the red on his forehead and the green beneath in the orbs. Dudley knows something has changed. He has lead _It_ into the light and knows _It_ is just a boy.

"Wanna play some video games?" he asks, but _It_ can say nothing.

**

* * *

7. James Potter**

James Potter takes his son flying when his wife isn't looking, which is hard to do because they're cooped up in these safe houses. But Godric's Hollow has a back yard and plenty of wards and no one but his wife and son can see him. He takes a Wronski Feint low to the ground and swears that half of the movement is not his own.

The baby giggles and James cannot help but giggle back.

And then the broom is moving and his eyes widen because it is not his own doing. The baby giggles and James just holds on to the bundle and the broom tightly. He doesn't know what is coming but knows it's something and in half a second, whether logical or not, he believes it is his son.

The broom starts off slow but gathers speed quickly, heading straight for one of the trees that litter the property. James goes bug-eyed and knows he's going to crash. But the broom swerves so suddenly that James thinks that he has died and is floating to heaven until something falls into the sleeve of his robe. He blinks when they stop on the ground and he lets Harry go lax in his grip for a moment.

Having seen the move, Lily Potter nee Evans runs out to yell at them until she realizes what happened. James caught the snitch. Her mind goes blank when Harry's snitch-bird slowly can calmly flies to his shoulder.

**

* * *

8. Lily Evans Potter**

Red hair and green eyes go wide with horror when she hears a sound and sees her husband run towards it. She knows he will die and tries not to think about it. She will not have to mourn him as she will join him soon. There is a crashing noise downstairs and she rushes around trying to find it; Where is that bloody port key?

And then that beast of a wizard is in her room and taunting her. I will not let you have Harry. He speaks to her and looks at the boy. He raises his wand as sees the killing spell. But he says it at her son. She gasps in horror but is too late.

But it doesn't do anything. It soaks up right into Harry and he giggles. Tom is still with shock and she has no time to think about it when the spell suddenly explodes from the tiny body and hits the Dark Lord. Harry saved them both. It was no love spell as Dumbledore would have assumed.

Lily cradles her precious child and cries. She stomps on the dirt remains of Voldemort and lets tears of sorrow overtake her for her deceased husband. And then flames spill into the room and a black-as-night phoenix carries a blurry-eyed and very alive James Potter.

**

* * *

9. Jamien, Rose (unborn siblings)**

Harry cradles his little sister to him and gives her the food she wants.

"Why don't they love his?" she asks. And he doesn't know what to answer.

"Because Jamien needs them," he replies. She looks up at him with the most trusting look. "You don't need them, because you have me," and she smiles brightly, her red hair standing out in the little light of their familiar green eyes.

He bends down and kisses her, knowing she will be find. He will make sure she is not for want. Harry himself had long ago accepted that things could not be perfect for him, but he doesn't need their parents' love because he has Rose.

**

* * *

10. Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. The Dark Lord Voldemort**

"We will have our victory tonight as the world mourns their savior. Avada Kedavra!" he speaks as a long spell of pain streaks towards the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Tom Riddle should have learned by now that Harry Potter didn't lose, no matter what. The petrified person of the Diggory lad sneaks away as Harry has told him to but he remains there.

"Stupefy!" the young boy says, and the colors meet. Red against green, and they bypass each other. Voldemort is stunned, and the green hits the Potter boy. Voldemort can do nothing as he watches the green light shoot back at him as so long ago. And in the cavernous graveyard where Thomas Riddle the muggle was buried, the magical son and the minions are dead by default, and Harry Potter remains victor.

And Harry cries because he has never ever wanted to be a killer.

* * *

End. 


End file.
